Various types of transdermally absorbable preparations that administer a drug through the skin surface into a living body have been proposed that have a tape or sheet shape in which an adhesive layer containing a medicinal component is formed on one surface of a nonwoven fabric or plastic film. Thus, the type of transdermally absorbable preparation which is applied to the skin requires properties of maintaining a given level of blood concentration over a long time by containing a sufficient amount of a medicinal component in an adhesive layer.
From such standpoint, various types of cross-linking adhesive agent have been studied as an adhesive agent for a transdermally absorbable preparation. Patent Document 1, for example, proposes a type of cross-linking adhesive agent for the skin in which a copolymer A which comprises a (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester as a main constituent and is copolymerized with diacetone acrylamide, and a copolymer B which comprises a (meth)acrylic acid alkyl ester as a main constituent and comprises a primary amino group and/or a carboxyhydrazide group on side chains are mixed and cross-linked.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-325101